


Доброе утро

by Rikki_Hirikikki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Invader, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Parallel Universes, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki
Summary: Что делать с пришельцем из параллельной вселенной, подселившимся в твою голову и периодически контролирующим твоё тело? Конечно же, трахнуть его.





	Доброе утро

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuonst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/gifts).



> Порнофанфик к пока не написанному соавторскому ориджу.

Ларс покрутил ручки душа и подставил голову под колючие струйки воды. В голове было непривычно — уже непривычно — тихо и пусто, и Ларс пока сам не понимал, нравится это ему или нет. С одной стороны, он наконец был наедине с самим собой, с другой…  
Додумать о том, что с другой, ему не дал зевок, раздавшийся, казалось, над самим ухом, и сонный голос Ивара:  
— Доброе утро.  
Ларс невольно вздрогнул и подавил желание обернуться. Он знал, что голос Ивара звучит только в его голове, но всё равно это было так, как будто тот подошёл сзади и дышит Ларсу в затылок.  
— Доброе, — буркнул Ларс.  
О том, что Ивар проснулся, свидетельствовал не только его голос.  
Ларс переступил ногами, чувствуя, как плитка холодит босые ступни. Со своим стояком он с утра уже худо-бедно справился, а теперь второй хозяин его тела тоже заявлял на него права.  
И, как ни странно, Ларс не чувствовал раздражения по этому поводу. Он несколько секунд постоял, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, пытаясь разобрать, какие из них его, а какие — чужие.  
Ивар в это время зевал, что-то невразумительно бормотал и чуть ли не потягивался в голове Ларса.  
— Вот уж не знал, что у пришельцев тоже бывает стояк по утрам, — наконец сказал Ларс.  
Ивар хохотнул.  
— Мы не пришельцы, — терпеливо начал он. — Физиологически мы ничем не отличаемся от вас…  
— Ага, — перебил его Ларс и опустил правую руку себе на бедро.  
Ивар помолчал.  
— Мне уйти? — странным голосом спросил он.  
Ларс хмыкнул, медленно поглаживая себя — или не себя? — по низу живота.  
— Нет уж, останься, — это должно было прозвучать ядовито, но не прозвучало. — В конце концов, это ты виноват, что у меня сейчас стоит.  
— Ну, технически сейчас стоит у меня, — поправил его Ивар.  
— А вот в этом я не был бы так уверен, — пробормотал Ларс и обхватил пальцами основание члена.  
Ивар очень тихо, на грани слышимого охнул.  
— Физиологически, говоришь, не отличаетесь? — спросил Ларс, медленно, на пробу, ведя пальцами по стволу члена вверх.  
К сомкнутым в колечко указательному и большому пальцам он постепенно добавил остальные и остановился, обхватив член ладонью полностью.  
Ощущение было… Странным. Как будто он ласкал чей-то член — и как будто кто-то ласкал его член. Не то чтобы Ларсу было и то, и другое в новинку, но…  
Его бёдра двинулись вперёд, подталкивая член в его руке, и Ларс ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты собираешься мне отдрочить? — спросил Ивар, и Ларс готов был поклясться, что его голос немного дрожит.  
— Технически, — с удовольствием передразнил его Ларс и перебрал пальцами по члену, сам вздрогнув, — технически я собираюсь отдрочить нам обоим. Нет, если твои моральные принципы этого не позволяют, можешь удалиться. Стояк только оставь.  
— Мои моральные принципы, — Ивар рассмеялся, но тут же осёкся, стоило Ларсу сжать пальцы чуть сильнее, — позволяют мне всё и даже больше.  
Эта осечка весьма Ларсу понравилась. Едва ли не больше, чем желание, тугим клубком разворачивающееся в паху. Он двинул рукой ещё раз, прислушиваясь к Ивару — или себе.  
Ивар молчал, только тяжело дыша, и это дыхание мешалось с собственным дыханием Ларса.  
— Как хозяин гостя, — сказал Ларс хрипло, — я должен спросить. Как тебе нравится?  
Ивар издал короткий смешок и горячо, обжигая Ларса изнутри, прошептал:  
— Я лучше покажу.  
Левая рука Ларса пришла в движение, мазнула самыми кончиками пальцев по его груди, от чего Ларс судорожно вздохнул и слегка приподнялся на цыпочки. Его правая рука оставалась его собственной, медленно, лениво двигаясь по члену, а левая была одновременно его — и не его. Пальцы скользнули по его губам, задержались на секунду. Ларс приоткрыл рот, впуская Ивара внутрь, и закрыл глаза.  
Он прошёлся языком по чужим пальцам — и одновременно Ивар чувственно облизнул его, Ларса пальцы. От этой смеси ощущений Ларс задрожал. Он обхватил губами пальцы Ивара — и Ивар слегка втянул в рот его пальцы, касаясь расслабленным языком, щекоча подушечки и то место между пальцами, которое Ларс никогда не считал своей эрогенной зоной. Может, оно им и не являлось, но то, как несдержанно застонал Ивар, когда язык Ларса прошёлся по нему, в один миг заставило его изменить своё мнение.  
Большим пальцем Ивар уткнулся в подбородок Ларса, медленно вытаскивая пальцы из его рта. И когда пальцы Ларса оказались снаружи, подтолкнул их выше, целуя ладонь, смачивая ее — их общей — слюной.  
— Ты ни о чём не забыл? — прошептал Ивар.  
Ларс сглотнул.  
— С тобой забудешь, — пробормотал он, снова открывая глаза.  
Следить за тем, как его рука двигается помимо его воли, было сейчас совсем не так страшно, как в начале их вынужденного сожительства. Может, на это влияло то, что Ларса сейчас гораздо больше заботило возбуждение, ощущаемое в двойном размере. Душ равномерно бил по спине, отчего присутствие Ивара казалось ещё более… физическим.  
Он ещё сильнее сжал пальцы, сдвигая свою руку чуть ниже, пока рука Ивара, на миг задержавшись, смыкалась на головке члена.  
— Мы, вообще-то, под душем, — сказал Ларс и невольно охнул, когда Ивар потёрся ладонью о головку. — Руку мочить было необязательно.  
— Разве тебе не понравилось?  
Ларс мог бы поклясться, что Ивар улыбается.  
— Вообще-то, ты собирался показать то, что нравится тебе, — упрямо прошипел Ларс.  
— Разве тебе не понравилось? — повторил Ивар, и вот тут уже улыбка в его голосе была ощутимой совершенно точно.  
Отвечать Ларс не собирался. Ивар был в его теле и чувствовал всё так же, как Ларс — а Ларс чувствовал его. Поэтому он — который из них? — просто закусил губу и начал двигать рукой так, как привык: короткими резкими толчками, слегка сжимая пальцы под головкой и с силой опуская их ниже. А в это время Ивар водил ладонью по головке его члена, чуть нажимая в ответ на каждое движение руки Ларса.  
И не сдерживался.  
Ларс закусывал губу всё сильнее, пока Ивар в его голове негромко стонал и вскрикивал, что-то неразборчиво шептал и просто выдавал тихое «ооо», каждый раз сопровождаемое немного более сильным нажатием ладони на головку.  
А потом Ларс задвигал рукой ещё быстрее и запрокинул голову, а Ивар быстро — совсем не так, как в первый раз — чиркнул кончиками пальцев по его груди и зажал ладонью рот, подавляя стоны — чьи?  
И всё смешалось. Ларс дрожал — и Ивар дрожал тоже, и Ларс чувствовал его дрожь, как свою. Или наоборот? Всё — рука Ларса на члене Ивара, член Ларса в руке Ивара, его губы под его рукой… Чьи губы, чьи руки, Ларс уже не понимал, уносимый волной настолько сильной и яркой, что Ларс зажал зубами пальцы Ивара — и сам застонал, почувствовав, как Ивар сделал то же самое.  
Кончив, Ларс тяжело выдохнул. Ивар медленно поцеловал его ладонь и опустил руку, давая перевести дыхание.  
Ларс подался вперёд, упираясь лбом в стену, потом повернулся боком, чтобы струи воды смыли сперму с его живота и ног.  
— Вот это я понимаю — доброе утро, — растягивая гласные, сказал Ивар.  
— Сам не ожидал, — согласился Ларс и сделал воду погорячее.


End file.
